Plants vs. Zombies 2
Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is a tower defense game released by PopCap Games. It is a sequel to the award-winning game Plants vs. Zombies. It was released for iOS devices on Thursday, August 15, 2013. In this version, the player destroys new zombies in a time travel motif. PopCap Games will eventually release it on other platforms, such as the PC. Game Icons PvZ2OldIcon.png|The icon of the game from v1.0 to v1.4 Pvz2icon.png|The icon of the game from v1.5 to v1.6 Iconz2.png|The icon of the game from v1.7 to v1.8 Iconz3.png|The icon of the game from v1.9 to v2.0 PvZ 2 Icon.png|The icon of the game from v2.1 Zomboss Futre Icon.png|The icon of the game from v2.2 PvZ2NewIcon.png|The icon of the game from v2.3 PvZ 2 2.4.1.png|The icon of the game from v2.4.1 (Current icon) 植物大战僵尸2高清版功夫世界 Plants vs. Zombies 2 HD.png|The icon of the Chinese version of the game from v1.0.0 to v1.1.5 PvZ_2_China_future_Icon.png|The icon of the Chinese version of the game from v.1.2.0 (Current Icon) Description App Store Best of 2013 The future is now! Battle zombies in Far Future world today. And unlock the new Zen Garden to give your plants some extra POW! Play the sequel to the hit action-strategy adventure with over 30 Game of the Year awards is here. Meet, greet and defeat legions of zombies from the dawn of time to the end of days. Amass an army of powerful plants, supercharge them with Plant Food and power up your defenses with amazing ways to protect your brain. "This is a remarkable sequel: 9 out of 10.” – Edge Magazine "As beautifully presented as it is absorbing to play: 8.7 out of 10." – ign.com Game Features NEW PLANTS! NEW ZOMBIES! Meet Bonk Choy, Lightning Reed and Laser Bean: Just a few of the powerful new plants that will defend your lawn through time. Go toe-to-missing-toe with dozens of new zombies including Swashbuckler Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, and Jetpack Zombie. AMAZING NEW WAYS TO PROTECT YOUR BRAIN New Plant Food and power-ups will take your game to new dimensions. Plant Food will supercharge your plants when you need it most. Use your fingers to freeze, flick and zap zombies off your lawn. UNLOCK YOUR ZEN GARDEN Battle zombies to win sprouts, then plant them in your very own Zen Garden. Tend to it carefully and be rewarded with extra BOOM in your blooms. LOOK OUT! ZOMBIE CHICKENS! Seriously. NEW LEVELS OF EXCITEMENT Battle the fun-dead across time and space and Unlock ultra-challenging and ultra-fun endless levels — Pyramid of Doom, Pirate's Booty, Big Bad Butte and Terror from Tomorrow. THE FUN NEVER DIES Collect coins to purchase potent power-ups. Survive and be rewarded with piles of prizes and achievements. And that's just the beginning! The future holds many mysteries. Also, zombies. Lots and lots of zombies. Areas Update History *August 20, 2012: Plants vs. Zombies 2 has been announced. *October 19, 2012: Plants vs. Zombies 2 is renamed Plants vs. Zombies 2: Garden Warfare. *January 16, 2013, A release date is announced: June 30, 2013. *May 6, 2013. A new release date is announced: July, 2013. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''is renamed ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and the first trailer was released to YouTube. *June 3, 2013: Another YouTube trailer is made, this reveals PopCap is making the game be released first on iOS and Android, and on other platforms later on. Said trailer features Crazy Dave preparing to go back in time. *June 13, 2013: Three "secret transmissions" from the game are publicly revealed, one for each area. *June 26, 2013: PopCap Games announced that Plants vs. Zombies 2 will be delayed to later in the summer. The first Behind the Brainz video - What's New has been released. *July 9, 2013: PopCap soft released the game to Australia and New Zealand. *July 24, 2013: The fourth secret transmission has been released. *August 5, 2013: The second Behind the Brainz video - New Worldz has been released. *August 7, 2013: The fifth secret transmission is publicly revealed. *August 8, 2013: An update for the app has been released adding a teaser for Far Future. *August 10, 2013: Started development under Far Future. *August 13, 2013: The third Behind the Brainz video - New Plants has been released. *August 14, 2013: The fourth Behind the Brainz video - New Zombies has been released. *August 15, 2013: The game is released worldwide on iOS devices. *August 26, 2013: An update for the app has been released to fix some bugs. *September 10, 2013: An update for the app has been released to fix some bugs. *September 12, 2013: PopCap soft released the game for Android to China and says that the game will come out for Android (worldwide) this fall. *October 24, 2013: Version 1.5 is released for iOS, adding improved graphics, Piñata Party, and making an end for the ultimate battle sound track. *October 24, 2013: The game is released on Android devices worldwide. *November 8, 2013: An update for iOS and Android, tweaking Piñata Party alerts. *December 3, 2013: A pre-release of the following update was released for some users only. *December 11, 2013: Version 1.7 is released for iOS and Android, which added a new map design, Turbo Button to speed up the game, Gargantuars, and changed gameplay speed and sun values. *December 23, 2013: An update for iOS translating the Piñata Party alerts was released. *December 24, 2013: The 5 Days of Feastivus began, with a new Piñata Party level every day (from 12/24 through 12/29) with a winter theme. *January 28, 2014: Info about the Dr. Zomboss fights has been released. *January 29, 2014: A 1.9 version has been soft released. *February 5, 2014: Version 1.9 has been officially released in the Google Play Store and the App Store. *March 6, 2014: Version 2.0 is released. *March 27, 2014: Version 2.1.1 along with Far Future world released. Zen Garden has also returned in this update. *April 30, 2014: Fight Zomboss in Far Future and zombie costumes. *May 1, 2014: Birthdayz Parties began, with a new Pinata Party everyday until the end of May and has a birthday party theme. *May 29, 2014: An update was released with bug fixes and "polishing up" for the game. *June 10, 2014: Dark Ages: Part 1 gameplay footage was released, along with photos leaked from vandal.net *June 19, 2014: The first Dark Ages Pinata Party became available, as well as the addition of the premium plant Hypno-shroom. *June 24, 2014: Version 2.4.1 along with Dark Ages: Part 1 released. *July 1, 2014: Advertisements for Dark Ages: Part 2 were released. *July 2, 2014: More info about Dark Ages Part 2 were leaked, leaking the Wizard Zombie and Zombie King. Also leaked were the Imp Dragon Zombie and Zombot Dark Dragon, the boss of Dark Ages. A new premium plant known as Pea-nut was also leaked and Magnet-shroom was confirmed to make a reappearance. Order of events Like the first game, the game starts with one lane on the lawn and the first plant you get is the Peashooter. The zombies appear once you plant your second Peashooter. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Sunflower. The lawn expands to three lanes and the zombies appear once you plant three Sunflowers. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Wall-nut. The player starts the third level, but before doing so, they have to clear the lawn of backward-facing Peashooters with the shovel. The Conehead Zombie is introduced in this level, and after winning, you get the Potato Mine. In the fourth level, the player encounters the Buckethead Zombie, and after winning the level, he gets the Hot Sauce. Crazy Dave arrives and eats his taco with the Hot Sauce. Then he wants to eat it again. His time-machine Penny arrives and, along with them, you time travel to eat the taco once again, but you "accidentally" arrive in Ancient Egypt. Plants : Main article: Plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater *Snow Pea* *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Cherry Bomb *Spikerock *Threepeater *Squash* *Split Pea *Torchwood* *Tall-nut *Jalapeno* *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Imitater* *Blover *Starfruit* *Marigold† *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom* *Magnet-shroom" New plants *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Power Lily* *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *White Radish^ *Fire Gourd^ *Heavenly Peach^ *Bamboo Shoot^ *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Pea-nut* " Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. A plant marked with * is a premium plant. A plant marked with ^ is only found in the Chinese version. A plant marked with † is only found in the Zen Garden. A plant marked with " is an upcoming plant. Zombies : Main article: Zombies (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) Returning zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss (Using his new Zombots) *Disco Zombie (Rides a jetpack) New zombies Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inator Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate *Zombot Plank Walker Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar *Zombot War Wagon Far Future *Future Zombie *Conehead Future Zombie *Buckethead Future Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 * Disco Jetpack Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Zombot Tomorrow-tron Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant Zombie *Buckethead Peasant Zombie *Flag Peasant Zombie *Knight Zombie *Jester Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Imp Monk Zombie *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dark Dragon Others *Treasure Yeti Glitches See Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time/Glitches. Promotional pictures Android_SS_EN_01.jpg PVZ2_13_CB670_2048x1536_06_EN.png Android_SS_EN_02.jpg Android_SS_EN_03.jpg Android_SS_EN_04.jpg PVZ2_13_CB670_2048x1536_01_EN.png Android_SS_EN_05.jpg Android_SS_EN_06.jpg Android_SS_EN_07.jpg PVZ2_13_CB670_2048x1536_05_EN.png PVZ2_13_CB670_2048x1536_08_EN.png Android_SS_EN_08.jpg Android_SS_EN_09.jpg Android SS EN 10.jpg Android SS EN 11.jpg Android SS EN 12.jpg Android SS EN 13.jpg PVZ2_13_CB670_2048x1536_07_EN.png Android SS EN 14.jpg Android SS EN 15.jpg Android SS EN 16.jpg FFPROMO.PNG PFPROMO.PNG 046.PNG Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.18.51 AM.png|Google Play trailer for Wild West Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.20.57 AM.png|Dark Ages Google Play trailer Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.21.16 AM.png|Far Future in Google Play trailer Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.22.49 AM.png|Pirate Seas in Google Play trailer Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.24.10 AM.png|Ancient Egypt in Google Play Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.24.40 AM.png|Zombie Chickens reference in second trailer Gameplay PVZIAT screenshot3.jpg PVZIAT screenshot2.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot1.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot4.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot7.jpg PVZIAT screenshot6.jpg PVZIAT screenshot5.jpg PVZIAT screenshot16.png PVZIAT screenshot14.png PVZIAT screenshot11.png PVZIAT screenshot9.png PVZIAT screenshot12.png PVZIAT screenshot17.jpg StrategyAplant2A.jpg|Three Plant Food upgraded Wall-nuts StrategyAplantW.jpg Lalalalal.jpg|By crazyzombie168 053.PNG Lolnopppppp.jpg SplitPeaSucks.jpg Others SpectatingTime!.jpg|New Feature, Spectate Lawn! notification_icon.png|Icon from notifications on Android. Pvz22.jpg|Minh's Main Menu IMG_0073.PNG|Ra Zombie controlling sun IMG_0077.PNG|Obtaining map of space-time-ness FORTEHANRDEED.png|Halloween and release for Android advertisement from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The Best Ad in Bejeweled HD.PNG|An Ad from Bejeweled HD Really,Real.png|Another ad from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures New Update.jpeg|Screenshot in Android Play Store for new update Wtf.jpg|The New Yeti alert from the 1.7 Update PvsZ2 Gargantuar advertistment.png|Gargantuar in Pirate Seas Bejeweled_Blitz_PvZ2Ad.PNG|Advertisement from Bejeweled Blitz HD-Frontend 2014-04-26 17-48-34-168.jpg|If you create the duplicate name of another user, this is the result. Weirdseeds.png|Beta Seed Packets Old_PVZ2-1.png|Screenshot from the Beta version. Pvp2 ea games.jpeg|The EA logo at the start Popcap pvp2 start.jpeg|PopCap logo Plants-vs-zombies-2-artwork-01.jpg|Original Concept for Bonk Choy and Threepeater Plants-vs-zombies-2-artwork-03.jpg|Hot Sauce concept art, originally it was going to replace Plant Food. Pre-1.7 These are listed separately due to their deprecated nature. Ancient Egypt Map.png|Ancient Egypt pre-1.7 PVZIAT screenshot15.png|Pirate Seas pre-1.7 Screenshot_2013-10-08-19-53-48.png|Wild West by pre-1.7 Do.jpg|Pyramid of Doom pre-1.7 Loooo.jpg|Dead Man's Booty pre-1.7 Noooo .jpg|Big Bad Butte pre-1.7 PvZ 2 CV Far Future Map.png|What Far Future would have been pre-1.7 Trailers File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time - Coming this July 2013!|First trailer File:Official Trailer for Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time!|Second trailer File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 1|A transmission trailer, showing Ancient Egypt File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 2|Another transmission, showing the Pirate Seas File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 3|Yet another transmission, showing the Wild West File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 4|The fourth transmission, returning to Ancient Egypt Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 5|The fifth transmission, returning to Wild West File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Behind the Brainz - What's New|Behind the Brainz 1, What's New File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Behind the Brainz - New Worldz|Behind the Brainz 2, New Worlds File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Behind the Brainz - New Plants|Behind the Brainz 3, New Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Behind the Brainz - New Zombies|Behind the Brainz 4, New Zombies File:Plants vs. Zombies Google Store trailer|Google Store Trailer Trivia *There was a milk carton in the trailer saying that Squash was missing. This refers to how Squash is now a Premium plant. *In this game, tombstones, instead of zombies spawning from them at the end of the level, they are simply there to block non-lobbed shots. They regain the ability to spawn zombies in the Dark Ages. *In the old map, one of the levels on the main path (1-8, 2-5 and 3-5) are a small version of the side paths (Mummy Memory, Cannons Away and Not OK Corral respectively). *Some music has been brought back from the original game, but remixed to match the time the level is set in. For example, in the Endless Zone levels and mini-games of Wild West, Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac can be heard, respectively, but with a western soundfont. *The time of the present in this game most likely takes time in 2009. This can be proven by the phrase "Stars can help us get back to the year 2009 and your taco.", said by Penny. It is likely 2009 was chosen because that was when the original was released. *In the 2.1 icon, the Future Zombie wears a brown coat, while all Future Zombies wear red shirts. *In every world (except Player's House), plants can be planted on the ground without flower pots, even though the ground consist of stone and other materials. *There is data in the Game's code of tombstones and minecarts for each world. *In the coding there is data for a timeline called "time twister" and Collectable Bacon's (Unused power up) coding mentions something called "Baconpocalypse" which may become a timeline in future. *For some reason the IOS version has more contrast and bright in comparizon to the Android version. *Mushrooms no longer sleep during the day in this game. Sources and References External links *Official website Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time